Operation KIDNAPPED
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *Kids In Danger Needing Adult Parental Party Every Day* Can't think of a good summary, just read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

This…is gonna be the shit! (No seriously this is probably gonna be shit since this is my first KND fanfic, XD)

Operation K.I.D.N.A.P.P.E.D

Kids

In

Danger

Needing

Adult

Parental

Party

Every

Day

Please be nice…you can diss this, but no mean flames, instead maybe u can gimme pointers on how to make this fanfic better…anyhow I'm going to shut the hell up and start writing…NOW

* * *

"I don't care what YOU say, Mary, I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Oh you WISH little brother." Two Asian children, between the ages of 8-11 were concentrating on a video game; you could hear nothing but their grunting, buttons being pressed, swords slashing, and guns firing.

"Ha-ha!" The boy said, putting his hands up in the air in victory, "I kicked your butt!" he then began doing a little victory dance as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Hiroshi, you win…best two out of three?" the boy smiled as he grabbed the control again.

"You bet, sis!" he exclaimed as a woman in her thirties came in, wagging her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah you two! No best two out of three." She turned to her daughter, "Mary, you're already late; you two can play again on Monday after school."

"Aw, but mum!" the little boy complained, giving his mother the puppy eyes, she just giggled and shook her head.

"No buts, Hiroshi, Mary's dad has been waiting for her all day! Get your stuff, Mary; I'll be waiting in the car." And with that said and done, the Asian woman turned her back, walking out of the room, and out the front door. The girl sighed and ruffled her brother's hair.

"We'll play again Monday. 'Kay?" her brother smiled and nodded before giving her a big hug, allowing her to pull away to retrieve her things.

She came downstairs a few moments later with a red rainbow monkey duffle bag, waving good-bye to her brother before entering the kitchen, giving a man with yellow hair a big hug.

"Bye, dad!" she exclaimed as the man hugged her back, "Bye squirt." He replied, patting her back to send her on her way.

She walked out the front door and into the car, her mother smiled at her and turned the key, starting the engine, and backing out of the driveway; taking a left, she began driving down the road, making small talk with her daughter.

"What do you and your dad have planed?" she asked, looking in her rear view mirror for a split second before placing her eyes back on the road; her daughter shrugged.

"I dunno…" she replied, "Dad's having dinner with his boss tonight so I'm probably going to play a bit with Tyson." She turned her head looking out the window, her mother smiled again.

"I'm glad to know you're getting along with your brothers." Her mother said, turning into a driveway and stopping the car. Her daughter smiled and retrieved her bag, hopping out of the car and stopping next to the driver's side to give her mother a hug through the window.

"I'll pick you up after school on Monday!" her mother reminded her before she backed out of the driveway heading home. The girl stood there for a moment before turning around, entering the front door of the house.

"Mum? Mum!" she yelled, pausing for a moment, "Lizzie?" (XD took that from Benjamin Button LOL) she looked around before she heard a voice coming from another room.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mary!" and with that Mary dropped her bag next to the front door making her way into the kitchen, where a woman with wavy orange hair and glasses stood, working hard on a cake. Mary blinked a few times.

"Is it Tyson's birthday?" she asked making the woman laugh, "No, it's for the Sacchettis, your father's boss and his family. They'll be here any moment so put your best clothes on!" she ordered as Mary smiled, running back to retrieve her bag and running upstairs into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a navy blue tunic dress, slipping it over her head and slipping some silver leggings underneath, strapping on a pair of white flip-flops. She exited out of her room to be stopped by a boy with the same orange hair as the woman downstairs, and the same head shape as herself; she smiled at him and confronted.

"Hey Tyson! You need something?" he just blushed and walked out of his room spinning.

"Do you think I've overdone the dressing? Mum told me to put my best clothes on." The young boy had a plaid sweater vest, a pair of khakis, and white sneakers. Mary smiled and shook her head.

"I think you've done great, little bro." she gave him a hug as he hugged her back; both of them trudged down the stairs together, entering the kitchen. Their mother smiled at them and nodded.

"You two look nice." She chirped before turning her back to them, "Nigie!" she called, "The Sacchettis will be here any moment! What's taking so long?" she placed her hands on her hips as a male voice called out, "I look ridiculous!" the woman turned to her children and smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm sure you look fine dear! Tyson, Mary, and I will decide!" she called out as a man walked in wearing a charcoal pinstripe suit with a blue necktie and shiny black shoes. His wife giggled, walking up to him, straightening his tie.

"I think you look great, hon!" she turned to the kids, "What do you think?" both of them nodded as she smiled and turned to her husband, "See? Even they think you look nice!" she gave him a swift peck on the cheek as her husband smiled and turned his attention to his children.

"I want you two on your best behavior! Understand?" Both children nodded as he smiled, walking up to them, ruffling his son's hair and giving his daughter a big hug.

The doorbell's ring echoed through the house as the man took a deep breath, opening the door. He smiled and led the two men and a woman inside, shaking hands with the older looking man.

"I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Sacchetti!" the man smiled and nodded.

"Glad I could make it, Mr. Uno. This is my wife." The woman smiled and extended a gloved hand grabbing the man of the house's hand shaking it up and down.

"Catherine Sacchetti." She introduced as Mr. Sacchetti pushed the younger man forward, he smiled and extended his hand to shake.

"Dylan Sacchetti." The host accepted his handshake, smiling, and gesturing behind him.

"This is my wife." The woman smiled and shook their hands, "Elizabeth Uno." Allowing her husband to continue, "And my children." Mary smiled and extended her hand to shake, "Mary Uno." Her brother followed, "Tyson Uno. Nice to meet you!" Mrs. Sacchetti giggled and ruffled their hairs.

"Oh they are so cute!" she cooed "I can't believe Dylan used to be this young!" her son blushed in embarrassment as the host cleared his throat.

"Shall we enter the drawing room for some coffee?" he asked politely as the family smiled and nodded their heads, the host leading them into a fancy room. Mary turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"So uh…what do you wanna do? Because I KNOW neither of us wants to listen to adults rambling." Her brother nodded his head and pondered for a bit.

"We could just hang out and play video games." Tyson suggested, making his sister nod and grab his hand, pulling him upstairs into his room.

They were playing a racing game several moments later when a knock could be heard from the door.

"Yes?" Tyson asked, not taking his eyes off the screen as their father entered the room, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry today was boring." He began, rubbing the back of neck as Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"It was fine daddy!" she exclaimed, "You deserve to get that promotion, even if it meant a boring day!" Nigel smiled at his young daughter, hugging her, Tyson shrugged and joined in on the father/children hug.

"Hope you get the promotion dad!" Tyson cried out, hugging his father even tighter.

* * *

Yeah, shitty chapter…uh…ok…well yeah

Oh and if you guys are wondering why the hell is Mary Kuki and Nigel (Numbuhs 1 and 3)'s child? It's because their personalities on the show remind me of my parents! So that's why, LOL (even though they were drunk when making her, but we'll get to that later lol) anyhow R&R PLEASE! I'll try getting chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, look its chappie 2! Woo-hoo! Hope this chapter won't suck lol but its basically to cover the other 2 characters, so this chappie won't be interesting.

* * *

Typical Saturday as the KND sector V lazed on the sofa with nothing to do but watch TV and eat popcorn, candy, and other goodies; only two of the five children were active.

"Your fat butt doesn't need any more candy!" A young girl with dark skin, and thick, curly, dark brown ringlet hair exclaimed as she tugged on a bag of candy trying to get it away from a relatively plump boy with the same dark skin as she, only he didn't have thick curly hair, his hair was dark and straight as he argued back.

"I'm not fat! It's just genes!" the girl rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Bruno, don't gimme that sorry excuse!" Bruno scrunched up his nose, "It's not an excuse, Alexandra!" Alex then grabbed Bruno by the collar, "It's Alex or Numbuh 5! Don't EVER call me Alexandra!" Bruno slapped her hands.

"Don't ever grab your big brother like that!"

"You're only a year older!"

"That makes me the big brother!"

"Well you sure are big."

"Was that a criticism?"

"ENOUGH!" Tyson yelled on the top of his lungs, "Two and five stop arguing and watch the movie." He commanded as the siblings plopped themselves on cushions eating the bag of candy together.

"What made us choose I Am Legend?" Bruno asked as he munched on a snickers bar Tyson shrugged, "Coz it was Numbuh 4's turn to pick a movie." As he motioned towards Hiroshi who was eyeing the movie in interest as Mary snickered a bit.

"I love this movie!" Hiroshi called out randomly as he took a handful of popcorn from a bowl and into his mouth, his friends giving him blank stares shaking their heads, sure it was a great movie, but once a few months was enough, not every time it was his turn. The movie finally ended as Tyson sighed.

"Numbuh 4…next time it's your turn PLEASE pick a different movie!" Hiroshi just crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine, next time I'll choose Resident Evil."

"Better than the same movie over and over." Retorted Alex as her brother snickered next to her.

With nothing else to do the children, chose to go home, usually there was a child in danger because of adults, but today was quiet.

Mary and Tyson entered the premises of their home as their mother smiled at them, patting their heads before blurting out in an excited tone "Your father is thinking about taking you two to the carnival! What do you think?" Mary was the first to respond, "YAY! I love the carnival! I wanna go!!!" she jumped in excitement as her step-mother giggled, "Tyson?" she asked as Tyson shrugged.

"Sure, I'll go!" he exclaimed as Lizzie hugged them both, "We'll be ready in a few! Go get ready yourselves!" she shooed them out of the hallway as they both trudged upstairs to get ready. A family day at the carnival sounded enjoyable.

* * *

End of chappie 2! Now bow to my powers!!! The 3rd chappie will be better, maybe…IDK yet lol


	3. Chapter 3

Holy craparoni it's chappie 3! Heil Cass!

Speaking of Ruling the worlds I love Daft Punk, have you ever heard of Daft Punk?

* * *

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tyson!" Mary called out, waving good-bye to her brother as he waved bye back, "And Friday after school!" he reminded her as she smiled and nodded hopping into the backseat of her mother's car with Hiroshi next to her, her mother smiled in the rearview mirror.

"How was school you two?"

"Boring." Hiroshi answered in a dull tone as Mary sighed waving her left hand, "Same old."

"Well how was your visit with your dad, Mary?" Mary smiled and nodded, "We went to the carnival so it was fun!" she exclaimed as Kuki smiled, "That's good." Was all she said as she pulled into a driveway, the driveway of their home.

Mary and Hiroshi bounded inside of the house as Mary gave Wally a large hug.

"I missed you dad!"she exclaimed as he ruffled her hair hugging her back, "Missed you too little Missy." In addition, with that he patted her back to send her on her way, remembering how her past, before she was born was all screwed up.

His wife and himself were both 29 at the time and engaged when she told him of her pregnancy, he was shocked at first since they made love once a week, but they always used protection, and then happy, until she told him it wasn't his it was Nigel's. At first, he was furious but after Kuki explained about the party and the drinking, he forgave her even though he was still mad at her.

They invited Nigel for dinner one evening and that was when they told him and his wife. His wife stayed mad at him for a week until she forgave him and accepted the baby.

She was a month pregnant when they married, and honestly, the only people who couldn't accept the fact that it wasn't Wally's child were his parents, and as of today, they still don't accept her.

Eight months passed when she finally gave birth to a beautiful girl, in whom she granted Nigel the honor of naming their baby in which he named her Mary, which meant obstinacy and rebellious since she was a stubborn little girl coming out of her poor mother.

Wally chuckled at the memory remembering being trapped in the hospital for twelve hours having his wife scream at the top of her lungs of how much she hated Nigel. He snapped from his memories looking over at his beautiful wife

"You seem like you've gone down in memory lane. What were you thinking about?" Kuki asked with a smile pressed to her lips as her husband chuckled.

"I was thinking about the day Mary was born and how you screamed about how much you hated Nigel." His wife also let out a small giggle, "I remember that, I also remember hating you when Hiroshi was being born." He blushed a bit as their two children trudged down the stairs and into the living room to play video games, Wally rushed inside the living room with them, "I want to play too you little monkeys!" as he scooped them up in his strong arms allowing them to playfully wrestle with him.

* * *

Ok this chappie was mainly written to tell you how Mary came to be, I know it was short, I'm hoping either the next chappie or the chappie after to be the real plot…so be patient!!!


	4. Chapter 4

When things get outta hand who ya gonna call?

Cass The Homicidal Maniac!

Anyhow, here's chappie four.

* * *

"You best be careful Hoagie Gilligan JR.!" an African American woman with a thick braid coming out from the back of her head exclaimed, warning the chunky man in front of her who was wearing an air force uniform as he chuckled and grabbed her cheek, kissing her lips.

"I've always come back home, and I swear I'll still come back. It's really not that dangerous of a job, Abs." that's when his wife pulled on his collar, "You don't understand it IS a dangerous job, what if you're shot?" Hoagie smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I promise I'll be okay." His wife pulled away looking into his eyes with tears clouding her eyes, "Promise?" her husband nodded before kissing her again.

"Bruno, Alex! You two know your jobs!" his children smiled before running up to him to give him a huge good-bye hug.

"Take care of mom." They both said in union as their father ruffled their hair, looking up at his wife again.

"I'll be home in a few months, alive and unharmed. I promise." And with that said and done Hoagie walked out the door and into the waiting cab, giving one last wave to his family, whom he loved very much.

Unbeknownst to the family they were being watched as the shadow group smiled and whispered into a walkie-talkie.

"We found the Gilligans."

* * *

Dum dum dum yeah, sorry this was sooooo short, but it was just to give you a peek at the Gilligan's lives. So hope you enjoy despite its shortness, then I'll have chappie 6 and so fourth posted! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is also going to be short! So prepare yourselves!

* * *

The Beatles Family were all seated on the couch watching some foreign TV movie eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"She's gonna die. I KNOW it!" Wally blurted out making his family look at him as his son shook his head in disagreement.

"She's not gonna die! SHE is!"

"They're all going to die, now hush." Was Kuki's response as the two boys shut their traps.

Finally the movie ended and they ALL died…(not the family, the actors in the movie) as Kuki brought out a few board games.

"What will our family time game be?" she asked as Hiroshi jumped up and down.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as Mary shook her head "Scramble!" she exclaimed as the parents chuckled.

"Mary's turn today, so scramble it is!" Wally exclaimed as he got the game out. The family began playing, creating word after word, next to monopoly I will admit this is the second longest game in the world (Monopoly being the first). Kuki Beatles won by a landslide with her son as they were unsuspectingly being watched by the same shadows from the previous chapter.

"We found the Beatles." They informed the walkie-talkie as they smiled a devious little smile.

* * *

OMG! Short sweet and to the point, next will be half of the Uno Family (disregarding Mary)

R&R the next chappie will be up soon and the chappie after that and so on.


	6. Chapter 6

You've been waiting for it! Here's chappie 6!

* * *

"Alrighty, Tyson Drew, time for bed." Nigel said picking up his son and turning him upside down.

"Dad!" Tyson exclaimed while laughing, causing Nigel to turn him right side up to hug him.

"You're growing up fast, Ty." Then he kissed his forehead and settled him down, ruffling his hair to send him to bed. His wife came in and smiled before trudging upstairs to bid her son good night.

Nigel had a lot of things to do; he had gotten the promotion which meant more paperwork, the only thing keeping him going was his son and daughter, not to mention his lovely wife.

"I don't know what I'd do without them." He said, more to himself then the wall, and as in the last two chapters the same shadows crept to the window, and wicked grin that could kill spread across their faces.

"We found the Unos." It whispered as they disappeared into the night, their mission completed, and everything will go according to plan…everything.

* * *

Short and sucky…but I do hope the next chappie to be long…nice and long for you guys. And before you guys ask, Drew is Tyson's middle name.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…I know, it took me long enough…oh and I have a KND Abridge series coming soon to youtube so look forward to that! Anyway enough chitchat let's get this party started.

* * *

Mary starred bored towards the front, not really paying attention to her school work. Too many thoughts were running in her mind like what this weekend with her dad had in store. Who was this person narrating her life? And what the hell is that on the teacher's face? And other questions buzzed through her ten year old mind as a note smacked on her desk, awakening her from her day dream. She looked around wondering who it was from and opened the note.

'_Meet me at the park after school, I have something important to tell you._

_Tyson'_

She looked around, wondering how her little brother got in to give her the note, but nonetheless she shoved it in her pocket and waited for the bell.

The bell finally rang several hours later causing Mary to head to the park to see the whole gang.

"Is something wrong Numbuh 1?" Mary asked looking into her brother's eyes as he cleared his throat.

"Uh no…what are you doing here, Mary?" he asked as she cleared her throat.

"Well your note said you wanted to talk to me about something important." Tyson bit his tongue, "Well I got a note that said Bruno wanted to see me." Bruno shook his head, "I never sent anything but I got a note saying Hiroshi needed me." Alex rose her hands up.

"It seems we've all been tricked! But who tricked us is the next question!" the gang looked left and right Hiroshi sighing, "I see nothing!" he complained crossing his arms as Mary rolled her eyes towards her younger brother.

"You see nothing…because we are nothing." A group of multiple voices rang through the children's ears, the voices were whispery and there were several, they almost sounded mystic.

"Show yourselves!" Tyson demanded as the voices came again, "You see nothing…because we are nothing." Nothing could be seen, nothing could be sensed, nothing could be smelled, only something could be heard and then Nothing grabbed them.

No matter how hard they struggled they couldn't get out of nothing, the nothing had them, and it was so mysterious to the children of how nothing could be so powerful as it pulled them towards a rainbow swirl of lights into a dark pit of nothingness, unsure of where they would end up as the nothing gobbled them up.

* * *

I love cliffies, if you review MAYBE I'll post chapter eight, it all depends, sorry this was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. =)


	8. Chapter 8

In the last chappie…NOTHING GOT THEM! (_screams are heard_) Uh…okay…anyhow here's chapter eight! EIGHT!!!

* * *

They couldn't open their eyes, well they could but didn't want to, knowing they'd be in nothing and there'd be nothing to see. Until they felt something poke them.

"You kids okay?" they all opened their eyes towards an elderly, familiar looking man. Though they couldn't put their fingers on how they knew the old man as he gasped.

"I have to be dreaming, they died several years ago." The old man chuckled, "C'mon kiddos, where do you live, I'll get you back to your parents in a heartbeat."

"Uh…sir?" Alex began clearing her throat, "We can't trust you 'cause well…uh…we dunno you." The elderly man chuckled, "Understand, but could you at least tell me your names and why you were passed out?" Tyson was the one to answer the questions, "Well nothing grabbed us and pulled us into a portal of unknowingness and well we ended up here…oh and I'm Tyson by the way." He grabbed the old man's hand to shake as the old man's eyes went blank, as if he were retrieving a memory, "I knew a boy named Tyson." He said smiling and shaking Tyson's hand, "I'm Mary!" Mary exclaimed as the old man smiled sadly, "Had a daughter named Mary, she died though, but…" the old man shook his head as Bruno stepped up, "I'm Bruno and this is my sister, Alex." Alex held out her hand to shake.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Alex said so properly that it shocked her brother, the old man looked as if he were about to have a heart attack, "Please…tell me your name's not Hiroshi." He gazed towards Hiroshi, "Because if you do then that is a horrible trick." Hiroshi looked down, "It is Hiro…b-but how'd you know?" the old man looked up and shook his head with tears in his eyes, "You can't be alive, no…they couldn't find your bodies and pronounced you dead." His tears rolled down faster, "But, you're alive and you haven't aged a year. I knew you were." Mary and Hiroshi were the first to notice who the old man was as they gasped.

"Dad?" they asked at the same time as the old man embraced them.

"I still can't believe it…wait until your mom sees you! She will be so happy! Follow me!" Elder Wally exclaimed as he led the kids to his house, the house once belonging to Mary and Hiroshi as well.

"Dad?" Mary asked once they were inside, his wrinkled face looked down at her as she continued, "Does my daddy still live where he lived before we disappeared?" Wally shrugged, "Dunno, we got into an argument and haven't talked since…you can try if you like." Tyson and Mary both ran out of the house and towards their parents' house (or in Mary's case her other parents) and rang the doorbell, and old bald man answered.

"Nigel Uno?" Mary asked in a quick pace as the old man nodded. Both her and Tyson hugged him, he was surprised at first but hugged them back, looking at them.

"Mary…Tyson…you're alive." He whispered hugging them again, but tighter than before with tears running down his eyes.

"I missed you two so much and you haven't aged a bit." He looked at them again.

"What happened?" Mary was the one to explain.

"Nothing grabbed us and pulled us I guess here…I know, it's hard to explain." Mary turned as her father hugged her, "No need for explanations. Come inside, it's almost night, Mary you can spend the night here. Now off to bed you two, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed their foreheads as they sped upstairs, gasping as they saw nothing in their room was touched as the flopped on their dusty beds, fluttering their eyes in a world of dreams.

"Time to show them the before land." The nothing whispered, eating up the children in one huge cold gulp.

* * *

I know, shitty chapter but please R&R! I'll have chapter 9 up ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

Here you have all been waiting for the chappie! Chapter 9! Woo-hoo! OMG I also have a mini Numbuh 2 on fusion fall! Tee hee he's sooooo cute ^^

* * *

"Time to show them the Before Land."

"Before Land?" Mary asked in her sleep, her eyes unopened as she breathed unevenly in deep sleep unfeeling of nothing taking her and her deep sleeping friends to who knows where, but they were falling and falling into everlasting darkness.

And while all of this was happening the parents and the police were looking everywhere for the missing children, the panic arose, unseen, just like nothing.

"It's past midnight." Kuki sobbed, causing her husband's shirt to be wet with tears and snot of worry, he rubbed her back affectionately, "I'm sure they're fine." He whispered, "I'm sure they're fine."

Alex was the first to open her eyes in the pool of blackness.

"Bruno!" she called completely scared, and relieved when she saw her brother snoozing next to her. She nudged him awake as he snorted and rose up.

"What happened? Are we under attack?" he asked, half asleep as she slapped her forehead, "we are in the middle of nowhere!" she yelled, Bruno just yawned.

"Ok, well wake me when we get somewhere." As he plopped down, unaware of his surroundings while his sister stood up and kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined, sitting up and rubbing his ribs until he noticed his surroundings.

"Whoa…where are we?" Alex slapped her forehead, "I don't know!" Bruno blinked a few times, "Well are Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4 with us?" Alex looked around before calling out her friend's names.

"Tyson! Hiroshi! Mary!" no reply until, "Alex?" Mary's familiar voice rang out as Bruno jumped and called out, "Where are you?!?" there was no reply until a throat was cleared behind him.

"Can't believe it took you that long to realize we were behind you!" Hiroshi complained, crossing his arms as Bruno chuckled in embarrassment.

"So uh…" Bruno began clearing his throat, "Anyone know where we are?"

"The Before Land." Mary whispered, everyone blinked at her and cleared their throats.

"Okay…for how long?" Tyson asked, blinking a few times as mystic voices appeared, "For today only. Tomorrow you will be home, but not home, but they will find you, and we must take you again."

"Wait why?!?" Alex screamed, but the Nothing was gone.

While the children were scared pondering on why things were the way they were their parents were searching high and low at five in the morning, no sleep nor rest. The team was huddled.

"We find our own children." Wally began, looking at everyone, "Kuki and I will look for Mary and Hiroshi, Nigel you and Liz…" but Nigel stopped him.

"Whoa wait! Mary is NOT your daughter she is my daughter! So Lizzie and I will look for her!" Wally rolled his eyes, "You've forgotten one thing, she's Kuki's daughter not Lizzie's!" Nigel just snorted before retorting back, "Then maybe Kuki and I should look for her, but wait she's your wife and she has your son! Well guess what? She had MY daughter first! So she, Lizzie and I will look for Mary and Tyson, and maybe Hiroshi!"

"Don't you start with me! She's my daughter as much as she is your daughter!"

"She has none of your blood!"

"That makes no difference!"

"STOP IT!!!" Kuki screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her eyes, "Our babies are MISSING! And all you two can do is fight? Sheesh I can't believe you!" she busted down crying as Abby tried to calm her down, Nigel and Wally looked at each other and looked away.

"We find our kids together, no splitting up." Nigel commanded, walking in front of Wally as Wally rolled his eyes, the two women close behind Nigel as Wally began to follow as well.

* * *

Well that's the end, why is this Nothing taking them around? Was that really the future or an illusion? And where are my pancakes? Anyway R&R and I'll post chapter 10…I think (checks) Ja, chapter 10 haha


	10. Chapter 10

The chapter 10 pizza is the pizza for you and me! Ok SpongeBob moment over, on now with chapter 10!

* * *

"What's going to happen to us?" Alex asked, blinking a few times, Mary had small tears in her eyes, "We're probably never going to see our parents again" everyone looked up at Mary, she shrugged, "Except for that one last time." There was a pause as Bruno sighed, being the eldest of his group he felt that he needed to cheer his friends somehow, "Well at least we have each other." He said, as his sister stood up and stomped over towards him, he shut his eyes closed in fear that she was going to punch him, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and cried in his chest.

"I'm so glad to have you as a brother." She whispered as he smiled and caressed his sister, "We'll be okay sis." He promised, "I won't let the nothing hurt you."

"What if it does?" Hiroshi asked, acting all tough and not scared when in real life his heart was pounding in fear, then a flash of bright light and in the bright afternoon sun, they were in the park again, just like the first time.

"What does this Nothing want with us? Is it trying to tick us off?" Hiroshi asked in an extremely ticked off manner, first they were dragged to the "future" then to the Before Land, now they were home, then it was going to take them again, what did the Nothing want?

Hiroshi felt himself being picked up, "My babies!" Kuki screamed in joy as she picked Mary up as well, tears streamed down her eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Remember to say good bye." A voice rang in the children's ears, "This will be the last time you'll ever see them, the future…was a dream…the future…is up to you." Then it vanished, leaving the children puzzled with what it wanted.

"Mom?" Bruno asked as Abby looked towards her eldest child, "Hush now Bruno, mom's just glad to see you! You've been missing for two days and mama was worried her babies had died." She gave her two children another hug, embracing them for so long.

After his visit with his son, Nigel walked over and cleared his throat.

"I'm…sorry, Wally…I was just…I…I was so worried about my kids that I…I didn't think of your feelings…do you accept my apology?" Wally stood up to shake his hand.

"Accepted mate." The friends embraced in a friendly hug before Mary ran up to hug her father, Nigel picked her up and smiled embracing her, Wally cleared his throat.

"She looks a lot like you; from your skin tone to your nose…she only has Kuki's eyes and hair. That's all I can see from her mother." Nigel smiled, "And Hiroshi looks like you with his mother's eyes and hair." Wally just smiled as Nigel carried Mary over towards Tyson and Lizzie to embrace both of them for a long, long time.

Later that night Mary was in her pajamas as her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Mary chirped as Kuki walked in to bid her daughter good night.

"Good night Mary Chii Uno." She kissed her daughter's forehead, gently tucking her in bed.

"Good…good night mom." Mary said, faking a smile as Kuki kissed her forehead again, "Sweet dreams." And with that Kuki left the room, Mary broke down crying, "Bye mom." She whispered, tears overtaking her eyes as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sad end to this chapter, I know, I was tearing myself…ah hahaha, so R&R and maybe I'll post the next chapter…MAYBE


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is going to be extremely short, but it's the second to last chapter, then it's the end.

* * *

Abigail Gilligan sat in a rocking chair smiling, she had gotten her two children back this afternoon and they were both sleeping peacefully, she was happy to know her family was safe and would be safe for the rest of their lives, nothing would take them again, nothing!

But yet…who took them and why abandon them at the park? Was it too late to find the kidnapper, no it wasn't , he or she would pay.

The phone rang bringing her out of her trance as she went to pick it up.

"Gilligan resident." She said as she gasped at the other end, "Hoagie! You're coming home tomorrow? Why? It's too early." She paused for a second as tears streamed down her eyes, "What? But Abby just got our babies back." Another pause as she began to cry, "Abby understands." She hung up and dropped on her knees crying, the sentece 'Life isn't fair' ran through her mind.

* * *

HOLY CRAP!!! What happened? Read and find out in the last chappie of Operation KIDNAPPED R&R


	12. Chapter 12

The final chappie…yes I know…so sad T.T but I'll have an epilouge yay!

* * *

Tyson woke up in a field of sunflowers, knowing the nothing had taken them again, "Mary?" he asked looking around as she approached him from behind, "Everyone was looking for you, come on, follow me." She gave her hand for Tyson to grab as she pulled him up leading him to an empty part of the field, there in front of them were five maidens, mysterious as they were, all of them had no legs but instead it was replaced with an elemental structure of some sort, a bush for earth, lava for fire, foam for water, wind for air, and icicles for ice. Their hair and clothing also gave for their elements as well as the maidens smiled.

"We are the Nothing." They said in union, "We have come to take you on your new journey."

"New journey?" Alex asked a bit scared, "Explain." They smiled again, "You see Miss Alex, the world's end is today, and you need to start anew on another world uninhabited by humans. The other chosen ones have already left, and it is time for you to

say your last good-byes." And like magic, the parents were in front of them.

"Mom! Dad!" They all said in union as they went to hug their parents, Hoagie looked down at his two children, "I'm so proud of you two and remember even if your mother and I are dead, we are still with you."

"That's right kids." Nigel interrupted, "No matter what we're all with you in your hearts, you just have to think about us and we're there." Mary and Tyson hugged him tighter with tears flowing down their eyes.

"We want you guys to come with us." Mary whispered in her father's stomach as he caressed her hair.

"We're ready, and we'll still be with you." The earth began to rumble, "Good luck children, and don't look back." The parents pushed their children away as the Nothing took them, the earth began to violently shake as Nigel looked over smiling at his friends, holding out his hand.

"One." He said as the others followed.

"Two." Hoagie said with tears in his eyes as he placed his hand down on his friend's

"Three." Kuki said as she followed the step.

"Four." Wally announced resting his hand upon his wife's hand.

"Five." Abby said as the team huddled together in a final hug until a large flash blinded them causing their clothes skin and muscle to tear off their own skeletons; the ultimate nuclear explosion had ended the earth, and even though it was the end, they still lived on in their children's hearts as their children rested on the plains of the new land.

* * *

Yep such a horrid ending, but there will be an epilogue! I'm writing it now! So R&R!


	13. Epilouge

OH NO! IT IS AN EPILOUGE! CLOSE THE STORES!!!

Anyhow here it is.

* * *

"Tell us the story again mommy!" a young six year old boy exclaimed as a girl next to him nodded, both had cappuccino colored skin, and Asian eyes, the girl however supported thick curly light brown hair while the boy supported thin and silky black hair and he was slightly pudgier than the girl. An older Mary looked down at them, smiling.

"I've told you the story a hundred times, Hoagie Nigel Gilligan and Kuki Abigail Gilligan. The world ended, your father, aunts, uncles, and I were the chosen ones so we left our birth home, and you two were named after your grandparents." The children giggled, "We love that story, mommy! Do you ever miss your mommy and daddy, mommy?" the little girl asked as Mary sighed, "We all do, but it was worth it." She gave her children a hug patting their back to send them on their way out to play, having them nearly run into Bruno.

"Watch out you two!" they bowed apologetically, "Sorry daddy!" they said at the same time as they ran out to play, Mary smiled at her husband.

"I hope you'll be ready, everyone's coming for dinner!" Bruno just giggled and grabbed his wife's waist kissing her cheek, "I'm always ready." He said as Mary playfully hit his chest and walked over to set the table.

There was a knock at the door as Bruno answered it, leading the family inside.

"Hey sis! Hey Tyson! Hiroshi, Nicole. And hello Eliezar and Wallace! Come on in" As he led his sister and her husband Tyson along with their son, Eliezar and Hiroshi and his wife Nicole along with their daughter, Wallace. Mary came out momentarily to greet everyone, this was her family, sure it was crazy sometimes but no matter what, even at their dying moments they will still be a family and love and cherish each other and their memories and sometimes maybe being kidnapped will do some good to your future as well as do some bad things, but remember the future decides your fate as it has decided Bruno's Mary's Tyson's Alex's and Hiroshi's fate.

* * *

Well there was the ending…hope you loved it! I know I did =) even though it was sad


End file.
